Your Presence Still Lingers Here
by LostxAddict
Summary: Claire is finding it hard to deal with the fact Charlie is gone and when she begins to hear his voice & see a figure she questions whether he really is gone, or if shes infact going crazy.
1. Your Presence Still Lingers Here

This is my first FanFic so please leave reviews so i know whether to continue writing it. It's a Charlie/Claire based story, following up from Charlies heroic death. I dont own lost or anything related to it. I just love the show and wanted to write a fanfic based on it.

* * *

Claire sat alone on the beach, with a piece of paper carefully folded in her hands. That morning she'd awaken from another terrifying dream to find Kate at her side, comforting and reassuring her that it was just a dream. Yet something at the back of her mind doubted Kate's reassurance, something wasn't quite right. For nothing on this island was how it seemed, there was always something behind the obvious explanations, a deeper meaning to everything. 

Claire looked down at the paper, carefully and slowly she unfolded it looking down upon the listed memories. Tears formed in her eyes as she read down the list once again. Mixed emotions consumed her. The feelings of abundance, anger and confusion. Yet at the same time she felt at ease, almost happy.

When Desmond had returned to the beach without Charlie she knew exactly what he was going to tell her, but she hadn't expected to hear what he told her. Knowing that Charlie had died a hero gave her the comfort she needed. It gave her the strength to stay strong but it left so many unanswered questions, questions she couldn't forget. Answers she needed.

Looking out at the sea Claire folded the list and placed it in her pocket.

'Why didn't you tell me Charlie, why did you have to leave me? Leave Aaron..?' She paused as though she was expecting a reply.

'I miss you…I loved you. I still do.' A tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away.

As she was about to get up and walk back down to the camp, she was stopped in her tracks when she heard Charlies voice. 'I love you too.'


	2. Your Everywhere To Me Chapter 2

Looking around Claire tried to find the source of those 4 words she'd longed to hear for so long. It had sounded just like Charlie and although she knew that wasn't possible, she also knew that words couldn't be spoken out of thin air.

Standing up she scanned her surroundings just to be faced with an empty beach. Turning back towards the ocean, something near the border of the woods caught her eye. Or more precisely, it was somebody that caught her eye.

'Wait!' she yelled after them as they entered into the woods. She quickly gained speed until she was running, but when she entered the woods she was faced with nothing but trees and plane debris.

'Charlie?' her voice grew shaky and her eyes watery.

'What am I doing?' she asked herself whilst wiping away tears. 'This is beyond crazy, Charlie's dead. This is all just a fragment of your imagination Claire just snap out of it.' And with that she walked out of the woods, and back towards the beach. But no matter how much she reassured herself that it wasn't real, the more she found herself growing more suspicious.

'Claire, I brought you some fruit.' Desmond held out a dish with a variety of fruit in. 'I thought you might be hungry, you haven't really eaten a lot lately.'

'Thanks.' Claire took it and placed it down besides her on the bed. She desperately wanted to talk to Desmond about what had just happened she wanted to know if he'd had any visions about Charlie since his death. Most importantly she wanted to know if Charlie was still alive and if he was, why had he ran away from her earlier.

'Desmond… do you still have the visions you mentioned?

Desmond turned and looked at her. ' Not since…you know. Charlie died.'

Claire nodded. 'Okay.' She forced herself to smile.

'Is there a problem?' Desmond asked curiously.

'No nothing at all.' She forced another smile and began to pick at the fruit, watching as he walked away.

The truth lay deep beneath the fake smile, false reassurance and act she put across to everyone. It lay deep in her heart and mind, and although it was tearing her apart she knew that that's where it had to be left.


	3. Shadows In The Night Chapter 3

'We have a signal locked sir; the island is now on our radar.' A tall dark man reported back whilst approaching the front of the ship.

'You'll be there by sunrise.'

A short stubby man took the coordinates from him and handed them to the man steering. He then turned back to face him.

'Thank you Michael that will be all.'

Michael turned and began to walk away.

'Wait!'

Michael turned to face him. 'Yes sir?'

'One last thing, and please, call me Tony.' He held out a magazine. 'I thought your kid might enjoy this. I'm sorry about the recent circumstances.'

Michael nodded taking the magazine and then turned and went back below deck.

* * *

The rain grew heavier, thunder roared and lightening lit up the whole sky. Claire stood under her tent rocking Aaron.'Shh its okay baby, mummy's here.' She kissed his head gently rocking him back and forth whilst looking around; everyone was running for their tents. Claire let out a sigh and sat down holding Aaron close. Looking out at the ocean she saw someone run past her out the corner of her eye. 'It Was Probably Jin.' She thought to herself and continued rocking Aaron who by now at ceased crying. Someone ran past again. 'Jin?' she asked lying Aaron down then walking outside her tent. Glancing around she saw Jin walking towards the camp from down the beach, he hadn't returned from fetching wood yet. Claire gave him a little wave and went back inside. 'It was nothing.' She assured herself. Leaning over the cot she kissed Aaron softly on his forehead, 'night sweetheart.' She tucked him in and lay down deciding that sleep was what she needed. Tomorrow was a new day, things would get better.

* * *

'Help!' Claire awoke fast to cries of help.

'I can't!-' their sentence was cut off just to be continued a few moments later, 'swim.'

Claire checked on Aaron then ran down to the ocean, she could see someone drifting further and further out. Their body being forced under the water, by the treacherous waves, their breaths being cut short, the life being drained from within them. Claire looked back up at the beach, why was nobody else around? She yelled for help as loud as she could, but nobody came out from their tents. She looked out at the ocean just in time to see the person being dragged under again, but this time they didn't resurface. Taking off her shoes and jacket she ran in as far as she could and began to swim. Still nobody surfaced. Taking a deep breath she dived under the water.


End file.
